


the brightest stars go out first

by memeticallyengineered



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeticallyengineered/pseuds/memeticallyengineered
Summary: Makoto Naegi was alive. And then he wasn't.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. coda

The beginning of the end was when the brightest boy of the sixteen laid dead before the rest.

Makoto Naegi was dead; everyone in the room knew it. His body was laid out in the bathroom like a towel, blood leaking from the wound in his chest, and his brown hair dripping in bright red. 

They knew something was amiss when he didn’t show up to breakfast that morning. Makoto was always the first to arrive, smiling, ever cheerful despite the circumstances he was in. He was a ray of sunshine, the one person that every student in Class 78 could agree on liking. 

And now his body was lying lifeless on the floor.

The body discovery announcement snapped everyone out of their shock, Monokuma’s voice ringing over the intercoms.  
“A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!”

Byakuya was the first to move. His outer shell was of cold, perfect composure, but a few tears spilled from his eyes as he carefully moved to search Makoto’s corpse, his deft fingers lifting the body carefully to look for wounds or marks. 

Sayaka was the second, her soft voice handing out reassurance and comfort and encouragement. Even she didn’t know if she believed it. She said it anyway.

Kyoko’s cool, clear logic kept the entire investigation on course, but even her hands shook as she picked up the knife from Makoto’s chest with one gloved hand and when she searched the room for bloodstained clothes and sullied footprints.

Nobody was ready to acknowledge it. Nobody was ready to think about the possibility that one of their friends could be a murderer, but they would have to eventually. Justice for Makoto, justice for their friend, for the one that kept them all together.  
When the class of 78 rode the elevator down to the trial room, they had to face an uncomfortable truth, that their friend had been murdered by one of their own.  
They took their places around the table, knowing that someone else with them was a murderer, someone had innocent blood on their hands.

There was argument and debate and disagreement, Sayaka taking charge of the debates with all the confidence her talent as a pop star and a stage-woman gave her, Kyoko by her side handling the logic with a focused discipline almost only seen in detective novels.  
But when Sakura Ogami was crushed underfoot with blood on her hands, they knew one thing.

This wasn’t going to be a kind game.


	2. symphony

Sayaka Maizono couldn’t sleep. Of course, she wouldn’t be able to, when two of her classmates including her best friend had died in only a single day. She tossed and turned in her bed, unable to put the events of the day behind her.  
She had tried changing rooms but learned quickly it wouldn’t help. The change of scenery would be accompanied by the metallic scent of blood, and even though the body had been removed there was still a faint stench of decay from where Makoto’s body once had lain   
Her friend’s screams still rung in her ears, both the screams from when the body was discovered and when Sakura the traitor was executed. It seemed as if they would never stop. She felt like she could never get through this, even with her friends, like she was utterly alone.

Kyoko Kirigiri couldn’t sleep. She had spent all her energy on the day’s investigation, going through the case with anyone who was willing to help. Byakuya looked through the evidence with her, filled with a cold, quiet rage. His presence gave off an almost tangible aura of fury, like walking through a thunderstorm. Neither she nor him expected calm, friendly Sakura to be the culprit. But when the mastermind had blackmailed her into doing their bidding, it included even the darkest of deeds, including murder.   
Kyoko still felt guilty, watching her friend be crushed. The scent of blood was overpowering. She could still almost smell it.

Sayaka Maizono and Kyoko Kirigiri both couldn’t sleep, which is why they ran into each other on their first night of the Killing School Life. She was pacing. Kyoko was there to get tea to calm her nerves when she saw Sayaka. She suggested sharing a pot of tea with the blue-haired girl. They drink and talk about the day. Sayaka shares her worries, and they both grieve. Maybe the two will be able to get through this. Maybe the class will make it through.

That night Sayaka returned to her bedroom, but not alone. And when the class of 78 arrived at the dining hall the next morning, Kyoko and Sayaka walking arm-in-arm, for the first time since Makoto’s death they felt a sliver of hope.


End file.
